


The Last One

by Bliss9598



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: Contain of kissing, Cute, Dongpaca, Fluffy, Gay, Hail dongpaca, IKYK team, M/M, Pacadong, Produce 101 Season 2 ep 10, The first and supperrior ship, YoungDong, goodbye scene, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss9598/pseuds/Bliss9598
Summary: The aftermath of Produce 101 Eps. 10, in which Donghyun didn’t dare to bids goodbye to Youngmin since he feels overwhelmed. “You really think I didn’t say goodbye to you because you don’t mean as much as to me as anybody else?” Donghyun swallowing his tears. “That’s what it seems like!” said Youngmin sarcastically. “I can not believe that after all this time, you do not know one thing about me!” screams Donghyun.





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> my inspiration comes from Friends Season 10 Ep 14-16. I never thought it would be this long.
> 
> Talks to me at https://curiouscat.me/Smashypotatoes

Today is the day, where their fate is decided. For some reasons, Donghyun’s feel hopeless, at some point he can seem to know where his fate will lay, but another part of him want to be hopeful, wanting this time faith will favour him and god’s do his magic one more time. Just one more miracle, at least. This kind of internal battle inside him, makes him more nervous, especially when he’s trying to pull up strength walking alone to make up the room in purpose to get himself prepared. Donghyun tried so hard pulling himself together, taking a deep breath before opening the make up the room. “Hello!” Putting on a fake smile to hide his nervousness and bowed to everyone in the room, Donghyun tried as hard as he can to greet the staffs and trainees politely and cheerfully. As soon as he finishes greetings everyone in that room, a boy younger than Donghyun is approaching him. “Hyung….” The boy can’t seem to make up his sentences, and just staring at Donghyun with a sad, resentful, hopeful, not wanting the others to go stare in which Donghyun knows well but hardly put it into words. “Aye……Daehwi-ah what is it?” Donghyun playfully patting the younger’s head, still smiling as hard as he can to cheer the younger’s one.

“No….Nothing….it’s just that…..” Daehwi stated nervously with his eyes looked down and, not daring to look up and meet Donghyun’s eyes. “Are…..are you okay?” Daring himself Daehwi’s eyes finally meet Donghyun’s. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Donghyun smile while patting the younger’s shoulder. “Yeah, of course, you are” Daehwi nods as if he already knew that Donghyun’s answer. “If you need someone to rant on with, just talk to me, okay Hyung? You have us!” Daehwi reassuring Donghyun while patting his hand that rested on his shoulder. “I will but for now everything’s fine” Donghyun tried as hard as he can to assure Daehwi by forcing a smile on his face. With this Donghyun walks away towards the closet to pick up his uniform. “Donghyun-ah….” A guy taller than Donghyun approach him as soon as he picked up his uniform. “Ah, Youngmin hyung!” Donghyun turned around to face him while his hand tighten on the gallows, clearly, youngmin can see that Donghyun is nervous as much as he is, but the younger is trying to hide it from him, which in turn actually makes it more obvious. As Youngmin about to say a few words to Donghyun, the coordi-noona keeps calling out Donghyun’s name to tell him to change and do his make up. “I’ll talk to you later Hyung!” Donghyun turned his back against Youngmin.

As Donghyun walks away farther and farther, Youngmin can’t help but looking at his back intensely, as if there is an unspoken word he wants to send to Donghyun through his stare. “You know if eyes could kill someone, Donghyun-Hyung will probably have been killed by you!” Another red-haired guy younger and shorter than Youngmin stands next to him, hearing sudden sounds right at his side it makes Youngmin Gasp in shock. “What?! I’m only stating a fact,” Said the boy as soon as he gets a death stare from Youngmin. “I’m just concerned for him, woojin-ah” Youngmin tried to explain to Woojin while turning his head again towards change room, where Donghyun is. “Yeah, Right! You whipped for him” Woojin eyeing Youngmin cynically, giving Youngmin I-don’t-believe-it look. “I don’t love him okay?! I just care for him as in older brother and younger brother term” Youngmin lowered his voice while glancing around making sure everyone in the room didn’t hear him except Woojin. “I didn’t say you were” Woojin smiling thinking that he might just trick his older brother, which in turn makes Youngmin froze.

“I’m done, Hyung it’s your turn now!” Daehwi approaching Woojin who still faces Youngmin with a smiling face, on the other hand, Youngmin takes a big gulp before turning around to Daehwi who is now right in front of him. “Okay, I’ll get my make up now” Woojin walks away at some point turning his head to see Youngmin and tease him. “Hyung, let’s talk about Donghyun Hyung-” Youngmin turns his attention to Daehwi, “I don’t love him, Daehwi-ah” Youngmin cut-off Daehwi rights before the younger finish his sentences, only this time he talks more gently and softly. “I wasn’t going to talk about your feelings for him” Daehwi calmly replied to Youngmin as if he already guess Youngmin’s denial feelings. “Anyway, I think we should do something this time to makes all the attention goes to Donghyun Hyung. I mean we’re in this together and I just can’t bear with it if we have to be seperated from each other, not when it’s only one of us.” Daehwi’s sentences wash away awkwardness but Youngmin can clearly hear sadness tone in Daehwi’s voice. “Any suggestion what should we do for today pose?” Upon hearing Youngmin’s question, Daehwi telling the pose he has planned for with every detail of it starting from doing an aegyo, placing Donghyun to the centre, and pointing to Donghyun.

“That’s sounds brilliant, isn’t it?!” Daehwi looking excited as he finishes it. “Okay, we’ll-“ Youngmin didn’t finish his sentence as soon as he hears other trainee greetings Donghyun while he was walking out of changing room. As Donghyun getting closer and closer to Youngmin and Daehwi, it makes Youngmin and Daehwi shifted as if they were about to get caught doing something illegal. “What is it?” Donghyun eyeing both of them as if he can smell something fishy. “Nothing!” Youngmin said but still shifted which makes Donghyun eyeing him even more. “We just talked about the pose for today” Daehwi trying to explain every detail of it except for pointing at Donghyun’s part and lied about placing Donghyun at the centre, so he told him to stand according to age, but since he is more mature than Woojin – which makes Donghyun smiling because of how cute Daehwi is-, then Woojin should stand at the end of the line. “Okay then if that is what you want” Donghyun agreeing to the Idea, “Donghyun-ah, I think it’s your turn now. Looks like Woojin is about to finish” Youngmin suggesting Donghyun to done his make up in order to avoid another question that might ruin the plan. “Pheeewww, that was close,” Daehwi said as he looks up to Youngmin, who also sigh with relief.

As Donghyun getting his make up ready, both Daehwi and Youngmin can’t help but look after Donghyun. “Okay, you have done now,” said the make up staff, After bowing to the staff Donghyun’s gaze meet Youngmin, which make Donghyun smile obviously he tried as hard as he can to not showed Youngmin his hopeless feeling. As Donghyun gets closer he can clearly see Youngmin’s nervousness. “Hyung, Are you okay?” Donghyun concerned of Youngmin’s condition since this past few weeks had been hard for both of them, but compared to what happened to Youngmin’s, Donghyun thinks that his problem is nothing at all, it’s not even on the same level. What happened to Youngmin could cost his lifetime and career, that’s what Donghyun’s thought and that’s what drives him to care more for him, at least that’s what he thought. “I…I just nervous Donghyun-ah,” Youngmin hesitantly said the truth to Donghyun, which actually makes Donghyun more nervous “Yeah, me too. But as long as we have each other we can get through it” the words each other surely has a deep meaning for Youngmin because he turned his head to Donghyun’s reflectively as soon as he heard that words. “I….I mean you know, the four of us, me, you, Daehwi, and Woojin” Donghyun explained it, not wanting things to become more awkward between them, he tried to change the topic, but before he could do that Donghan and his other I Know You Know teammates called his name to come over. Donghyun hesitant to go and talks with them because he can’t just leave Youngmin hanging around with nervousness. “It’s okay now, you can go to them, just remember we have to go later together” Youngmin assure Donghyun to go and talk with them. As much as Youngmin feels nervous for himself, he is more concern about Donghyun, the thought of Donghyun being eliminated is just too much and he doesn’t think he can bear with it. Although he isn’t sure of his own fate, Donghyun is more important to him, he can see that Donghyun is nervous but trying to cover it. Because in the end, he knows how weak he is on the inside, he knows Donghyun more than Donghyun knows himself.

Once Donghyun and the other ‘I Know You Know’ team gather up, none of them started to talk. With just their presence next to each other, somehow it feels like they already knew what’s inside one another minds. “This might be our last episode” Hyunbin finally opened up his mouth to start the conversation, “True that” Taedong let out a sigh, “Let’s not dwell on it, we might not know what kind of future will hold for us” Donghan tried to lighten up the mood between them. “Yeah, besides we already tried our best, don’t consider yourself as a failure, you know exactly the X factor that makes us different from one another” Yehyeon’s word somehow encourage them. “You know what, let’s put on a smile, at least for those who have supported on us” Donghyun straighten himself and put on a smile, which actually invited laughter from Donghan, later turned into a group laugh. This might be the last day for them to be a participant in this competition, and later on, they might not see each other as often as this moment, but that doesn’t mean they will stop from being a friend. On the other hand, seeing Donghyun’s bright smile makes Youngmin feel relived, there’s a part of him that feels joy when he sees Donghyun smile, but there’s also a part of him that concern of Donghyun’s fate.

“All trainee stand by!” announcement for them to gather for the elimination is about to begin. “I guess, I should get going with Youngmin Hyung and the others” Donghyun excuse himself to his teammate. When Donghyun is about to get going, he took a glance at Donghan’s facial expression in which he shows his teasing face as if he is saying “seriously, you just said Youngmin name, and not the others”, knowing exactly what Donghan was saying without having to hear a few words, Donghyun casually said “Shut up!” to Donghan. Donghyun can clearly hear Donghan’s chuckle as he walks away. During I know you know mission Donghan and Donghyun were roommates, both are talkative, they would share stories until the fell asleep.

**_[Past]_ **

_One night, Donghyun keep bragging about him and Youngmin roasting and teasing each other, he keeps talking about how cute Youngmin is, about how much he looks like an alpaca, and mostly anything that is related to Youngmin. From this story, Donghan can tell that Donghyun is in love with Youngmin. “You know what? I think you’re in love with him” Said Donghan that night, “No I’m not” Donghyun firmly rejects the fact Donghan has stated, “I’m pretty sure you are, is there anyone out there that questioned you whether you in love with him or not?” asked Donghan facing Donghyun from his bed, “Well aside from you, Woojin and Daehwi asked me once, Gwanghyun asked me once, and Sewoon Hyung asked me for three or four times this past two weeks” Donghyun tried to remember all the person who has asked him the same question, “Okay, then why do you think you give him a nickname Alpaca? Other than because he actually looks like it” Donghan tried to find another answer because he already knew Donghyun will say that one, “It’s because I just love to find an animal that looks like a person(?)” Donghyun’s answer sounds more like a question to Donghan. “I don’t think that’s the case, I’m pretty sure it’s a pet name you’re giving to him” Donghan makes a teasing face. “No, it’s not!” Donghyun completely disagrees with it. “Fine then. Do you ever miss him when you don’t see each other for the past 24h?” asked Donghan now crossing his arms and making a judging face. “We have never been separated” Donghyun confused at Donghan’s question. “If you never been separated, then, do you think you can bear with it if you ever being separated for more than let’s say 4 days?” Donghan’s question makes Donghyun completely feel lost, not knowing what to answer because deep down he is actually questioning it to himself. “Have you ever have your heart skipped a beat when you’re with him? Feeling natural doing skinship with him as if you two were made for each other? Knowing what’s on his mind without him have to tell you? Knowing exactly what he wants and what he needs? Knowing each other habit and feeling completely done with it? Longing for each other? Feeling empty when you were not on the same team as he is? Or being jealous when he is close to others?” Donghan’s question somehow makes Donghyun completely off guards. Seeing that Donghyun wasn’t able to answer these question, Donghan said: “Yeah, you are madly in love with him Kim Donghyun”. “Good Night!” Donghan bid to Donghyun and positioning himself to his bed. Somehow Donghan’s question makes Donghyun can’t sleep, he recounts every single memory he has with Youngmin, with every feeling he has that time. And this makes Donghyun realize how much in love he is with Youngmin. “Gosh, I’m disgustingly in love with him” Donghyun said in low tone while rubbing on his face, little did he know that Donghan wasn’t asleep because he feels sorry for bombing Donghyun with those question, and he can clearly hear Donghyun’s acknowledgement, this makes Donghan can’t help but smiling widely knowing that he makes no mistake at all._

**_[Back to present]_ **

“Sewoon Hyung!” Donghyun calls Sewoon since he is the very first person Donghyun spotted despite a bunch of staffs and trainee that gathers at the backstage. “Donghyun-ah!!!” Sewoon jumps in joy as he and Donghyun face each other, although it’s only been yesterday they met, it feels like they haven’t met in years. “Aren’t you nervous Hyung?” Donghyun asked as he was getting confused how Sewoon still calmed as usual, “Aren’t we all?” Sewoon asked Donghyun back still with his calmed presence. “True, it’s another day of elimination another day where some of us will get our dreams tor apart” Donghyun nodding his head and tried as hard as he can to be okay although it might not be okay. “Donghyun-ah, you okay?” Sewoon clearly concerns about Donghyun’s condition. “Of course, Hyung!” Donghyun firmly said this while throwing his signature bright smile. “Besides, this is not the end of our dream, I just have to try harder than before next time” Donghyun reassuring Sewoon while patting the older’s shoulder. “But we still don’t know the results yet” Sewoon turn his face to the stage where their fate will lay down. “Right!” Donghyun smile and sigh. “Hey, Donghyunie! If you were eliminated what will you miss the most? Mine, the trainees and being on stage, you know it’s not that crowded back in Starship although I kinda miss Gwanghyun” Sewoon turn his face towards Donghyun, meanwhile Donghyun being usual with Sewoon’s randomness so he just answered it casually “Hmm….probably same as Hyung”. “Seriously? You don’t think you will miss Youngmin Hyung if both of you were separated?” Sewoon teasing Donghyun, can’t help himself but smile when he sees Donghyun’s shock and an embarrassed expression. “Seriously, why today people keep teasing me and Youngmin Hyung? First, Donghan. And now you, Hyung. I mean we aren’t lover or something” Donghyun playfully slapping Sewoon’s left arm. “Give it a few more moments or months and you’ll be in relationship with him” Sewoon predicted Donghyun’s future as if he is a paranormal, Donghyun getting embarrassed by it then poking Sewoon’s side really hard, which makes him laugh.

While they were still playful towards each other, Youngmin who spotted Donghyun immediately despite there were a bunch of people, approach him. “Donghyun-ah, let’s find the kids” Youngmin approach him and greetings Sewoon. After bidding goodbye to Sewoon, the two of them walk away trying to find Daehwi and Woojin.

Once the four of them had gathered together, they talked about lots of things together including what will they do after this, movie time or what to eat later. Most of the time it was Daehwi who talked the most. They keep chattering until the staff called for them, “Brand New Music stand by in 5”. The four of them walk together to the stage and do pose as usual.

The trainee comes out one by one until the last trainee sat down, then BoA comes up to the stage giving a speech. Announcing one by one trainee that got into top 20, most trainees got shocked when BoA said it will only be 20 trainees that go up to the final because most of the hoping it will be up to 22 like last season. Donghyun can’t help but disappointed when Sewoon, his favourite Hyung, only got rank 19 because he thinks that guy deserved to be at top 11 considering his talent and personality are superior. BoA keeps mentioning trainees that got into top 20, until it was about to be top 11, Donghyun starting to lose his faith. At this rate, he feels like there won’t be any miracle. There’s no way he will make it into this, although on the outside he shows a bright smile every time his friends are being called, on the inside, he’s as broke as other trainees he sees. Last, BoA will announce the last person who will make it into the top 20. “Can I be hopeful that would be me?” Donghyun tightens his hands together and wishing for its spot to be for him. But, faith said different things, it wasn’t for him, it’s never meant to be for him. He tried to hold back his tears while giving speeches to his fellow BNM’s trainee, but it is the hardest things to do, holding back tears, giving smile, and encouraging your friends while you sit at the opposite chair while watching them having tears form on their eyes. Saying goodbye never been easy, especially this night. Donghyun minds full of thoughts and he feels overwhelmed too. At one side he thought he is a failure for not working hard enough, for not being able to capture viewers heart. On the other hand, he convinces himself that this isn’t the end he just has to wait for 1 to 2 more years to debut, this world full of mysteries just because of this failure doesn’t mean he won’t make it the other time.

All the trainee that got into top 20, bow down with BoA, while she gave the last speech. Once BoA stepped down the stage, all trainees gather around the stage bidding goodbye, some might cry and some others try to hide it like what Donghyun did. Donghyun with heavy heart stepping into the stage, Daehwi who sees it quickly hug Donghyun once they were getting closer together, Daehwi hugs him tightly with tears starting to flow down from his eyes. “Hy….Hyung” Daehwi crying really hard on Donghyun’s arm, at this point it makes Donghyun feels uneasy, knowing that his friend-brother-like crying really hard for him, it makes Donghyun not wanting to go. Youngmin walks up to Donghyun who’s hugging Daehwi tightly and tapping Daehwi’s back trying to stop the youngers from crying deeply. “Daehwi-ah it’s okay, everything’s will be fine” Donghyun reassuring Daehwi, if they want to show this clip some viewers might think that Daehwi is the one who got eliminated, Considering Daehwi’s crying might ruin his own future then Donghyun tried to cover Daehwi’s small face with his shoulder. Youngmin tapping on Donghyun’s arm, Daehwi reluctantly let go of Donghyun and let Donghyun wiping tears from Daehwi’s eyes before he left. Hugging your best friend while trying to hide your sorrow has never been an easy task to do, not when you’re madly in love with him, that’s what Donghyun thought. Youngmin reaches out for Donghyun’s shoulder and hugs him tightly, Donghyun feels uncomfortable with it, because he can melt and cry any time sooner if he didn’t quickly pull out of it. “It’s okay Hyung, just tried your best up to final, I’ll be with you as usual” Donghyun patting on Youngmin’s left arm, Donghyun looks up only to see Woojin already standing behind Youngmin’s back. After Donghyun and Woojin hug without saying a word, Donghyun went straight to Donghan patting each other saying thank you for each other hard work.

Donghyun immediately spotted Sewoon despite there are so many trainees. “Sewoon Hyung” Donghyun called out the elder name tried to be cheerful as usual. Sewoon welcoming Donghyun with open arm, stroked Donghyun’s back trying to comfort Donghyun. “Hyung let’s stay be a friend even after all of this! You have to give me your number” somehow Donghyun voices sound shaking and it’s hearable to Sewoon. “Donghyun-ah it’s okay, you have done your best! I know you’re a good person, you will be able to debut soon, I’m sure! So gain some strength-” Sewoon was about to say a word but cut down because he feels something wet on his shoulder. Although he’s pretty sure that Donghyun was probably crying, he doesn’t want the sunshine-like-boy to cry or shown weak since there are so many cameras, so he tried to pull away, but instead got pulled by Donghyun. “What’s wrong Donghyun-ah?” “Please don’t, just for a moment” Donghyun hug him tighter than before, and cry really hard on Sewoon’s arm.

Once the filming has ended, the eliminated trainees have to get back to their dorm and packing their stuff while the remaining trainees stay at the studio for a minute for further instructions. For these eliminated trainees a way back to the dorm somehow feels longer than it usually does. Their thoughts are like scramble egg, being overwhelmed as their dreams were torn apart, unconscious about their future, they can only let out a sigh and some regrets for not being charming enough to capture Mnet or the national producers.

The I Know You Know team, including Donghyun, packing their stuff in silents. “You know what? We can’t be like this!” Donghan being pissed of their silences, which obviously manages to get all of the team attentions. “I mean we are being eliminated, but that doesn’t mean it will be the end of us. Besides it’s our last night together, although we might still have a chance to meet each other in future, it won’t be as often as we are now” All of the team eyes are on him, some even have to stop themselves from packing. “What do you suggest us to do instead?” asked Donghyun still holding his unfolded clothes. “Let’s throw a party, they said we can do whatever we want for today until 11 PM, and now it’s only 4 PM. Let’s just open whatever kind of food we have, play game, and have some fun together for the last time it’ll be a good memory which we can use as motivation later” Suggest Donghan passionately. “I agree, let’s do it even if we only eat ramyeon” Taedong pulled out a package or ramyeon from his suitcase. Later, that day the I know you know team’s dorm become a place for a party of the eliminated trainees. It feels cosy and fun, even after some hours, the remaining top 20 trainees joined the party. Some played games, some shared stories, some bid goodbye, some exchanging a number, and some even confessing their feelings.

As obvious as it was Youngmin tried to approach Donghyun and wanted to talk with him (alone, just the two of them) a couple of time during the party, but on the other hand, Donghyun has always found its way to avoid Youngmin. Like what he did now, distracting himself, talk with everyone but not Youngmin, and shunning himself from Youngmin as if Youngmin doesn’t exist. Youngmin tried to approach Donghyun again this time, but the timing is wrong, Woojin way faster than he is. “So you’re feeling much better now?” Woojin approach Donghyun as he sees him feeling much comfortable now. “Oh, I’ve been better now. You guys will come and visit me right?” Donghyun’s only concern is not being able to see them this often. “Yes, you know within two weeks we’ll meet again in here, but before that, we’ll call you and see you a.k.a sneaks out” Donghyun surprise at how much evil plan Woojin has thought of. “OMG, I’m gonna miss you so much!” can’t contain his smile at the thoughts of how sly Woojin is. “I know right!” Woojin excitedly smiles at Donghyun. “You know what? I have some goodbye stuff that I wanna say to each of you and I planned to say at the end of the night, but come here” Donghyun motions Woojin to come with him to his room and talks. “Hyung, drink this!” Sewoon gives one of two glass of orange juice to Youngmin and drinks the other one. “Sewoon-ah, what do you think they’re doing?” asks Woojin as he sees Donghyun and Woojin going to talk something serious in the bedroom. “If I were to guess, let’s say Donghyun being put into a bubble wrap and Woojin starts punching him” Sewoon let out cheeky smiles, trying to break the ice inside Youngmin. “Oh come on Hyung, he might just want to say a few words to each of us as a bid of goodbye” Sewoon nudge Youngmin as a sign to chill. “But it’s not like we won’t see each other again” Youngmin obviously didn’t get the idea as to why Donghyun do it. “he must be emotional, but it’s okay though to let out our emotions sometimes it’s the best thing to do” Youngmin let out sigh before nodding in agreement. “Anyway Hyung, this might be a great chance for you to confessed your feelings” Sewoon flashed a cheeky smile.

**[Inside the bedroom]**

“Oh, Woojin-ah I don’t even know how to start” Sobs Donghyun holding a tissue while sitting down and facing Woojin. “Before we start, I know we don’t have time to prepare for a farewell gift, and none of us even give one, but I have something for you” Woojin pulling out something from his pocket and hands it out to Donghyun. “Ohhh……oh, What is it?” Donghyun reactions went from being touched to get confused as soon as he sees the presents Woojin hands into him. “It’s a cotton swap with a little bit of my saliva on it and I put it into a plastic bag, so that if you miss me that much, you can use the DNA in it to clone me and create your own Woojin” said Woojin excitedly as he sees Donghyun take the gift and looking at it intensely. “I’m gonna throw this away, but thank you so much” Donghyun hugs smiling Woojin tightly.

Donghyun and Woojin walk out of the bedroom while sobbing and holds a tissue, which in fact making all eyes land on them, not all actually only a few like Sewoon, Daehwi, Youngmin, Donghan, and several trainees. “I love you Woojin” Donghyun hugs Woojin tightly, “I love you too Hyung” Woojin hugs him back still sobbing. “Please don’t turn into, you know, stranger bitch” Woojin let go of Donghyun hug and tease a convincing smile. Donghyun for sure will miss this kind of moment so much, where Woojin being dead-ass annoying and playful, so he hugs him one more time before letting him go for real. “Alright, I better keep going before the time has up” Donghyun pulling out of their hug, “Okay” Woojin rubbing off his runny nose with the tissue he’s been holding on. “Daehwi-ah can you come here with me for a minute” Donghyun motions Daehwi to come with him inside the bedroom, “Okay” Daehwi about to follow Donghyun. “Daehwi-ah you still haven’t cleared out the makeup?” Woojin stops Daehwi in the middle of his walk toward the room. “No, I’m too excited for this kind of party” straight out Daehwi “then are you wearing waterproof mascara?” “No” Daehwi getting confused about Woojin’s question. “Well, then you screwed” Woojin wiping off his runny nose.

Daehwi getting more confused with what Woojin said but decided to nudge it off and followed Donghyun to the Bedroom. “I’m just better to say what it is I’m gonna say,” said Donghyun as they sat on the bed. “The last good thing that happens to me all this time we knew each other, wouldn’t happen if we never knew each other, you’ve been more like a brother to me” Donghyun starts to cry. “I know what you mean, you’re like a brother to me too” Daehwi sincerely said it, which make Donghyun cry even more. “Idon’tknowwhatI’mgoingtodointhedormwithoutyou” Cried Donghyun in a high pitch that makes Daehwi tearing up. “youarethebestbrotherthatIhad,” said Daehwi while crying in a high pitch too. “OH THAT IS SO SWEET,” said Donghyun while pulling Daehwi into a tearful hug.

After he ended the tearful conversation with Daehwi, Donghyun moved on to the next person that he wanted to bid goodbye to which is Sewoon. “You know before you say something, I just want you to know that you have done well, you didn’t lack at all, you’re good looking, have talents, and I love you my best friend” Sewoon’s word makes Donghyun in awe. “Oh I’m gonna miss you and I’m so sad that you just gonna leave like that” a tear started to form in Sewoon’s eyes. “You know what? I lost my word let’s just hug Hyung” Donghyun open his arms widely. “I love you too Hyung, and you’re my best friend ever” Donghyun being a cry baby again, crying in Sewoon’s arm. “Are you sure you love me not Youngmin Hyung?” “Ah, Hyung I was being emotional right now, stop teasing me” Donghyun pulling out of the hug pretends “Okay, I’m sorry,” said Sewoon as they both laughing off.

After changing his clothes, and preparing for his luggage and place it right in front of the door of their used to be Dorm, Donghyun keeps himself busy by bidding goodbye to every trainee he’s close with one by one, but not with Youngmin. Most trainees already have their luggage put down into their van, including Donghyun but Donghyun still hasn’t talked with Youngmin. “I can’t believe he’s trying to avoid me,” said Youngmin to Sewoon as he watched Donghyun still talked with Gunhee. “Oh come on, Hyung he’s probably saving you for the last one” Sewoon putting his hands on Youngmin shoulder and squeeze it. “They said to save the best for the last,” said Daehwi and Woojin suddenly coming in front of them. “One thing hyung, if you talk with Donghyun hyung later please make sure you do confess to him” Said Woojin trying to be wise. “Okay Hyung since we know you’ll be the last one. You’re ready?” asked Sewoon, “I think so /sigh/” Said Youngmin while placing his right hand on his chest trying to feel his own heartbeat faster than ever. “Oh no, you definitely not Hyung. I haven’t cried like that in years” Woojin sarcastically said it while judging Youngmin confidence. “You cried yesterday at 6 o’clock during a drama while eating a ramyeon” Daehwi confused with the fact that he truly seen it. “Oh come on! That old woman was being scammed by her husband” Woojin tried to defend himself. “I can’t believe he’s saving me for the last one. What took him so long?” Youngmin said in vain as he was looking at Donghyun. “Only Donghyun knows why Hyung you should cope with it well” Sewoon giving a pat on Youngmin’s left arm to release the pressure Youngmin got that time. “Okay here we go,” said Woojin as Donghyun finish his conversation and comes closer to them. “/sigh/ You know” Donghyun casually lingering his hand to Youngmin’s shoulder, “Yeah” Youngmin surely as ready as he is to talk with Donghyun. “I think I’m leaving now” Donghyun patting Youngmin’s shoulder and casually walks away from all of them, leaving Youngmin behind with a confused look on his face. “Huh?” The only word that comes out of Youngmin’s mouth as he sees Donghyun walks away towards the front door, while others keep their mouth shut. “Today was such a long day, and you guys have a big day tomorrow, I’m kinda want to rest,” said Donghyun as he turns his face towards them. “Donghyunie, aren’t you forgetting something?” said Sewoon as his eyes were trying to pointing at Youngmin. “Oh, right! Youngmin Hyung I forgot my toothbrush still in the bathroom. Would you keep it for me and give it back to me once you come back to bnm?” Donghyun pleading with his eyes and hands held together. “Sure” Youngmin clearly didn’t see that coming, because he has this huge hope that he can talk with Donghyun alone. “Oh you guys I have an amazing night, thank you so much, I love you. Goodnight!” Donghyun said with full of sincerity and began to walk towards outside of the dorms. As Donghyun at the door, all eyes laid on Youngmin, because clearly, they can tell how disappointed Youngmin is, and they did not expect Donghyun to ignore Youngmin since they knew how close they are, heck some even thought that they are meant to be just because how close and in sync they are. “What?! I didn’t get a goodbye?!” Youngmin stated his feelings loudly, obviously unbelieve of what just happen before his eyes. He speaks so loudly that it can be heard by Donghyun who was standing right at the door about to leave, that Donghyun even has to turn his head to face Youngmin eyes with full of shock because he can believe what he just heard. “Hyung?!” Woojin, Daehwi, and Sewoon try to calm Youngmin down. “No, he didn’t say goodbye to me, and obviously he ignored me all the time. It’s clear to him that I didn’t exist. He didn’t even seem to care at all” Youngmin stated his disappointment as he looks at Donghyun stood still at the door. None of the trainees dares to say any single word, the situation becomes more awkward as Youngmin walk inside one of the bedrooms and slammed the door really hard (it even makes some of the trainees jump in surprise). “Donghyun-ah, it’s okay you can go now. Don’t mind him, I’ll talk to him later. Just take a good rest, okay?” Said Sewoon as he reaches out for Donghyun first, but because of what Youngmin has said to him, Donghyun can’t hear Sewoon’s word only thinking of Youngmin’s word with his trembling eyes. “Donghyun-ah!” “Donghyun Hyung!” Sewoon, Woojin, and Daehwi keep calling out for his name as he walks towards the room where Youngmin is.

“You really think I didn’t say goodbye to you because you don’t mean as much as to me as anybody else?” Donghyun swallowing his tears as he slammed the door really hard. “That’s what it seems like!” said Youngmin sarcastically. “I can not believe that after all this time, you do not know one thing about me!” screams Donghyun. “Fine! Then why don’t you say something?” Youngmin trying to suppress his anger. “BECAUSE IT’S TOO DAMN HARD HYUNG!” Donghyun hates himself for being a crybaby, he can’t contain his tears any longer, and his voice is cracking up. “I can’t even begin to explain to you how much I am gonna miss you” Donghyun let his guard down, tears started to roll from his eyes. “or what I think when I’m not seeing you every day and it makes me not want to go back” Donghyun pours out his true feeling, Youngmin can sense a sincerity out of it which makes him speechless because he already accused Donghyun wrongly. “So if you think that I didn’t say goodbye to you because you don’t mean as much as to me as anybody else. You’re wrong! It’s because you mean more than a goodbye!” Donghyun irritably pushed Youngmin's shoulder. “So there right there is your Goodbye!” Donghyun pointing at Youngmin’s face sadly before he’s about to walk away. “Donghyun-ah” “What?!” Donghyun angrily turns around to face Youngmin. “You keep……You can’t…….” Youngmin said haltingly. “What? What?!” Donghyun turned around and approached Youngmin still annoyed. Youngmin confidently pulled Donghyun's waist, hugged him, and kissed him as if there was a feeling hidden inside, but the kiss didn't last long because Donghyun froze in Youngmin's arms. When Youngmin let go of his kiss, Donghyun couldn't hide his surprise, Donghyun held his lips with both of his hands. It took a short time for Donghyun to process all this before he put his hands on Youngmin's shoulder and kissed him again, but this time it was longer than before. Little did they know that some of the trainees are peeking through the small gap of the door, and they leave as they have seen Donghyun and Youngmin were kissing, they leave with full of relieve and assuring smiles. Donghyun and Youngmin spend their times deeply in skinship, and lovey-dovey, they’re too drown into themselves that they forgot time, until the manager has to knock on that door, and with that Donghyun has to leave for real this time. “I’ll see you real soon!” said Youngmin as he takes Donghyun to the SUV, “Do your best till final!” Said Donghyun and pecking Youngmin’s lips before jumps into the SUV and closing its door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Actually I've written this one ever since the end of PD 101 Season 2, but I never have the gut to upload it, so I keep it in my file, up till today.  
> Sorry for never uploading this one in such a long time.


End file.
